


Amour Impossible

by Megan25Hughes



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan25Hughes/pseuds/Megan25Hughes
Summary: Morty avoue à Rick qu'il l'aime, Rick refuse de céder à Morty, pourront-ils cacher la vérité éternellement ? ou beth, jerry et summer découvriront-ils tout ?





	1. c'est une mauvaise romance

Rick est dans le garage occupé à travailler sur l'une de ses machines, quand Morty arrive.  
comme c'est les vacances scolaire , ce dernier peut passer tout le temps qu'il veut avec son grand-père.  
« salut Rick... »   
« hum ? ah salut Morty. »  
« tu es occupé ? »  
« pas plus que d'habitude... »  
Morty prend une grande inspiration.   
« écoute Rick... j'aimerai qu'on parle toi et moi... »  
Rick se tourne vers son petit-fils.   
« qu'on parle ? mais de quoi ? »  
« eh bien... de quelque chose...» répondit Morty avec un air gêné.  
Rick s'interrogea, mais c'est vrai que Morty avait agit bizarrement ces derniers jours.  
« ok, je t'écoute. »  
« eh bien... Rick, je ressens des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui ne m'aimera sans doute jamais... »  
« pour qui ? pour jessica ? Morty, oublie un peu cette fille ! »  
« non, c'est pas jessica. »  
« une nouvelle fille qui te plaît ? Morty, tu sais l'amour n'est qu'une réaction chimique qui... »  
« non ! arrête avec ça ! l'amour c'est pas seulement une réaction chimique ! »  
« bah en tous cas , c'est mon avis. »  
Morty pousse un grand soupire. la discussion n'allait pas dans le sens qu'il voulait.   
« Rick ? »  
« quoi ? »  
« je... je crois que je suis gay... »  
Rick ouvrit grand les yeux.   
« tu es sérieux ? »  
Morty hocha la tête. Rick posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit-fils.  
« écoute Morty, si tu préfére les garçons c'est pas grave, il y a pas de mal à ça, moi ça me dérange pas. et ... donc tu aimes un garçon qui ne t'aime pas et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? pourquoi il est pas gay ? »  
« j'en sais rien... mais je pense pas ... »  
« tu devrais lui en parler Morty, c'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner. »  
« vraiment ? »  
« bien sûr. »  
« ok... parce que la personne pour qui j'ai des sentiments... c'est toi... »  
Rick manqua de s'étrangler.  
« QUOI !?? »  
« je crois que je t'aime Rick, je m'en suis rendu compte, il y a quelques jours... il fallait que je t'en parle j'en pouvais plus de gardez le secret , j'espère que tu me comprends... »  
« MORTY ! je ... tu ... enfin, arrête cette mauvaise blague ! je suis ton grand-père ! »  
« je le sais bien ! mais je ne choisis pas mes sentiments ! »  
« ok ok ! mais Morty... il faut que tu oublie ça, d'accord ? n'en parlons plus jamais, ni entre nous ni à personne d'autres, compris ? »  
« mais rick ... »  
« il n'y a pas de mais Morty ! compris ? »  
« bien Rick...»  
« dans ce cas, tout est réglé. »  
Morty ne répondit pas et sortit du garage, il alla dans sa chambre et s'enferma.   
puis, il se jeta sur son lit et pleura.   
de son côté, Rick avait des remords, il pensait avoir été trop dur avec son petit-fils, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.   
Morty refusa de dîner ce soir-là, le reste de la famille dîna sans lui.  
à table, beth demanda à son père :   
« papa, il y a un problème avec morty ? »  
Rick s'arrêta de manger et se tourna vers beth.   
« quoi ? pourquoi tu demandes ça à moi ? je suis pas responsable de ce qui arrive à morty ! ça doit être ses hormones d'adolescent ! »  
« ça va, calme-toi je posais la question parce que vous êtes toujours ensemble c'est tout. »  
« ah et donc c'est ma faute ! pourquoi on me reproche tout dans cette maison !? ça suffit ! si on me cherche je serai dans ma chambre moi aussi ! »  
Rick se leva et alla dans sa chambre.   
« qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce vieux fou ? » dit jerry.   
« jerry ! c'est de mon père que tu parles ! »   
« et alors ? t'as vu comment il agit ! on peut même pas lui poser une question ! »  
Summer soupira.  
« quel famille de fous... » déclara-elle.


	2. rien n'est plus pareil !

« Morty ! c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner ! » cria Beth depuis le salon.  
ne voyant pas Morty descende, elle soupira et se tourna vers Summer, Jerry et Rick occupé à engloutir leur café et tartine de confiture.  
« l'un d'entre vous peut-il aller chercher Morty, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-elle.  
« heu... chérie je vais être en retard au travail... » répondit Jerry.  
« et moi à l'école » répondit Summer.  
« papa ? » interrogea Beth.  
« quoi ? » demanda Rick.  
« tu peux aller chercher Morty ? »  
« mais pourquoi toujours moi !? »  
« ah recommencez pas ! vous êtes fatiguant à la fin ! » dit Jerry.  
« oh la ferme Jerry » répondit Rick.   
« la ferme vous-même vieux fou ! »  
« c'est moi que vous traiter de vieux fou ? » demanda Rick en levant.  
« JERRY ! PAPA ! ça suffit !!! vous voulez que je devienne folle ou quoi !? »  
« c'est lui qui a commencé !! »répondirent Rick et Jerry à l'unisson en se pointant du doigt.  
« bon... moi je vais à l'école, bonne chance maman. » déclara Summer en se levant de table.  
« ça va ! je vais aller chercher Morty ! » dit Rick en finissant sa tasse de café et avalant une gorgée de whisky.   
« papa, tu es obligé de boire dès le matin ? » demanda Beth.  
« oui. » répondit Rick en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Morty.  
Il frappa à la porte.   
« Morty ? c'est moi, ta mère veut que tu descende prendre ton petit-déjeuner.»  
« merci, mais j'ai pas faim... »  
« oh allez Morty ! tu vas pas rester éternellement dans cette chambre ! »  
la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Morty apparut pointant Rick du doigt.  
« tu crois que j'ai voulu que les choses se passent comme ça !? non ! j'aurai aimé que ce soit différent, mais on choisit pas ses sentiments Rick ! tu ne peux pas comprendre car la seule personne dont tu te soucis c'est toi même ! »  
Rick ne répondit pas.  
Morty soupira et s'apprêta à descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, mais avant il se retourna une dernière fois vers Rick et dit :   
« tu dis que l'amour est une réaction chimique car tu ne connais pas le vrai amour, et egoiste comme tu l'es, tu ne le connaîtra jamais. »  
Rick resta planté devant la chambre de Morty et avala une autre gorgée de whisky.

peu après : 

Rick vint trouver Morty sur le canapé du salon, il était en train de regarder un documentaire animalier.   
« hey Morty ! ça te dit de m'accompagner ? je dois aller sur la planète deca-5 pour y récupérer quelques cristaux qu'on trouve seulement dans les grottes de cette planète, ce sera amusant ! allez viens ! »   
« laisse-moi tranquille, Rick... »   
« allez Morty ! fais pas l'enfant ! et on pourra discuter dans le vaisseau pendant le voyage du retour, si t'as besoin de parler, ok ? »   
Morty soupira :   
« très bien, allons-y » 

Après, avoir avoir récupéré les cristaux comme convenu Rick essaya d'engager la conversation avec Morty comme promis.   
« Morty, écoute je sais que j'ai pas été très compréhensif hier, et j'en suis désolé, crois-moi, mais il faut que tu comprenne mon point de vue, aussi. »   
« je sais Rick... je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout àl'heure... »   
Rick passa le vaisseau en pilote automatique, et serra Morty dans ses bras.   
« allez, tout est oublié, n'en parlons plus. »   
Morty ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer Rick et pris d'une soudaine inspiration,  
il l'embrassa...


	3. une nuit agitée

Rick ne bougea pas sous le choc de l'action de Morty, il se surprit lui-même à répondre au baiser de son petit-fils. Puis, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire il poussa Morty contre son siège. Morty fut blessé par cette action, car pendant un instant il y avait cru.   
« Rick... » commença Morty.  
« M...M...Morty ! à quoi tu pensais ! » s'emporta Rick avant que Morty ne puisse finir sa phrase.   
« je... je suis désolé Rick...»  
« Morty, je croyais qe c'était clair ! je... je suis ton grand père, tu es mon petit-fils ! »  
« mais moi... je te vois surtout comme mon meilleur ami... mon seul ami...»  
Rick se tourna vers Morty, ces paroles le touchèrent.  
Morty continua :   
« malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait subir... je me sens bien avec toi...»  
« Morty... je... »  
Morty leva la main pour couper son grand-père.  
« non Rick... c'est bon, j'ai compris... tu ne m'aimeras jamais... en tout cas, pas comme je le voudrais... je dois juste apprendre à vivre avec ça je suppose...»  
« je suis tellement désolé Morty... »  
Ils ne se parlèrent plus jusqu'au retour à la maison.  
Ce soir-là, sur l'insistance de sa mère Morty accepta de dîner avec le reste de sa famille, mais il toucha à peine a son assiette. Rick non plus n'avait pas très faim, et ils évitèrent chacun de croiser leurs regards. Beth remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
« je peux savoir ce qui se passe, ici ? » demanda-elle.  
comme personne ne lui répondit, elle haussa le ton :   
« papa ! Morty ! »  
« quoi ? » demanda Rick avec frustration.  
« il y a un problème entre toi et Morty ? »  
« non... on est juste... fatigué. »  
Beth ne crut pas tellement à la réponse de son père.  
« Morty ? » essaya-elle.  
« tout va bien, maman... Rick a raison, nous sommes juste fatigué. »  
Beth poussa un grand soupir.   
« bon, j'ai fini de manger, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit tout le monde...» dit Morty en se levant de table.  
Rick se leva de table également.  
« toi aussi, tu vas te coucher papa ? » l'interrogea Beth.  
« non, moi je vais au garage, je vais travailler un peu...» répondit-il. Puis, il alla à la cuisine et repassa devant la famille une bouteille de whisky à la main.  
« vous allez travaillez avec une bouteille de whisky ? ou vous allez au garage pour vous soûler ? » demanda Jerry.  
« je vous en pose des questions moi ?! » rétorqua Rick.   
« j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui se passe entre ton père et notre fils. » dit Jerry à son épouse.  
Beth soupira à nouveau et commença à débarrasser la table.   
Dans sa chambre, Morty se mit au lit. Il repensa à ce qui c'était passé avec Rick dans le vaisseau et se mit à sangloter contre son oreiller. Il finit par s'endormir un peu plus tard.  
pendant ce temps, au garage Rick avait déjà bu la moitié de sa bouteille de whisky.  
lui aussi repensa à ce qui s'était passé, le pire était que cela n'avait pas était aussi désagréable.  
« non Rick ! à quoi penses-tu ? c'est ton petit-fils !et il est si jeune ! tu ne peux pas... » pensa-il.   
il continue à vider la bouteille, se sentant de plus en plus ivre.  
« et même si tu n'étais pas son grand-père...il mérite quelqu'un de bien, pas quelqu'un comme toi. »  
« c'est vrai, il mérite quelqu'un de mieux...» dit-il à voix haute.  
vers minuit, Rick retourna à l'intérieur de la maison pour aller se coucher.  
complètement ivre, il avançait avec difficulté avec le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, vacillant et manquant plusieurs fois de tomber. Il passa devant la chambre de Morty, il resta devant la porte hésitant un long moment, mais il finit par entrer.  
« M...M...Morty ? »  
Il laissa la porte entre-ouverte, avança dans l'obscurité, et trébucha, tombant à plat ventre sur le lit de Morty.  
Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut.  
« Jésus ! »  
la lumière du couloir éclarait légèrement la chambre.  
« Rick !? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
Rick se mit à genoux sur le lit, face à son petit-fils.  
« M...Morty écoute... je suis venu te dire que je suis désolé... je ... veux pas qu'on reste fachés, ok ? j'aimerai que tout redevienne comme avant, on s'amusait bien dans nos aventures, non ? »  
« Rick, est-ce que tu es ivre ? » demanda Morty en voyant l'état de son grand-père.  
« oui...un peu...»  
Morty soupira.  
« tu devrais aller te coucher, Rick... »  
« a...a...attends Morty, je voulais que tu saches que je t'en veux pas... je... je...je te comprends, c'est juste que notre amour est impossible... tu... tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« s'il te plaît Rick...»   
« attends j'ai pas fini... tu ...tu es quelqu'un de bien M...Morty... » continua Rick en agrippant les épaules de son petit-fils.  
Puis, il le regarda un moment et tout d'un coup, il se pencha et l'embrassa.  
Morty était troublé, était-ce un baiser sincère ou un des effets de l'alcool ?   
il décida de ne pas y penser et de juste profiter de l'instant.  
Il s'aggripa à la blouse de Rick et amplifia le baiser.  
au bout d'un moment ils se séparèrent.   
« Rick...»  
ce dernier lui sourit et s'affaissa contre lui.   
« Morty...»  
Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, se regardant et souriant.   
Rick luttant contre le sommeil caressa les cheveux de Morty.  
Morty avait l'impression de rêver.  
Rick finit par céder à la fatigue, et s'endormit.  
Morty se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.  
« bonne nuit Rick. »  
Mais, même s'il était heureux du changement de situation, il se posa quand même une question, avant de s'endormir :   
« comment Rick réagirai-il le lendemain matin ? »


	4. une journée mouvementée

Rick émerge lentement du sommeil. Il s'étire et s'assoit sur le bord du lit, quand tout d'un coup il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle de Morty. Il se retourne pour trouver ce dernier encore endormi et se rappelle la nuit dernière.   
« mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? » se demanda-il, en espèrant que cela ne donnerait pas de faux espoirs à Morty.   
C'est à ce moment que Morty ouvre les yeux, il baîlle et s'assoit dans son lit. Il sourit en voyant Rick.  
« ce n'était pas un rêve. » se dit-il.  
« hey Rick ... bien dormi ? » demande-il.  
« ouais ... euh Morty, tu sais pour la nuit dernière....» commença-il mais il ne put pas finir sa phrase, car Morty savait déjà la suite et décida de prendre la situation en main. Il attrapa Rick par le bras et l'embrassa. Mais cette fois Rick ne se laissa pas faire il repoussa Morty.  
« N...N....Non Morty ! nous devons arrêter tout ça immédiatement ! »  
« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu dans TA chambre pour t'embrasser la nuit dernière ! » se défendit Morty d'un ton accusateur.  
Rick sut qu'il avait tort mais tenta de se justifier :   
« j'étais ivre Morty ! »  
« et alors !?? tu es tout le temps ivre je te signale ! »   
Morty finit par soupirer.  
« écoute Rick, on pourrait tenter le coup, non ? »  
« comment ça ? »  
« eh bien, peut-être que ça pourrait marcher nous deux ? et si ce n'est pas le cas qu'est-ce que on a perdre ? »  
Rick se leva.   
« oublie-ça Morty. »  
Morty le retient par sa manche.  
« je m'en fout que tu sois mon grand-père, tu sais !? »   
« Morty ! Tu joues à un jeu dangereux ! »   
« je sais ... »  
Morty se mit debout sur le lit et tenter à nouveau d'embrasser Rick.  
Il se laissa faire cette fois-ci.   
« tu vas le regretter un jour, Morty ...» dit Rick d'une voix légèrement triste.  
« je ne crois pas, non ... » répondit Morty avec un doux sourire.   
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que une voix venant du bas de l'escalier les interrompts :   
« papa ! Morty ! Summer ! petit-déjeuner ! »   
Rick et morty se regardèrent.  
« on descend ? » demande Morty.  
« ouais, sinon elle va monter nous chercher. »   
Ils descendèrent quelques minutes après.  
« bonjour papa, bonjour Morty. » dit Beth.  
Ils prirent place à table et commencèrent à manger.  
« bonjour maman.» répondit Morty.  
« bonjour chérie. » répondit Rick.  
« eh bien, ça a l'air d'aller mieux ? » demanda Beth.  
« euh... oui maman. » répondit Morty en rougissant.  
Quand il eut terminé son petit-déjeuner, Rick se leva et dit :   
« bon Morty, viens on a du boulot qui nous attends au garage.»  
« j'arrive Rick. » répondit Morty avec joie.   
« amusez-vous bien, les garçons. » leur lança Beth contente que Morty ait retrouver sa bonne humeur.   
quand ils arrivèrent au garage, Morty voulut posait une question.  
« Rick... est ce que ça veut dire que maintenant toi et moi on est ....» commença-il.  
« pas maintenant, Morty ! » dit Rick en le coupant.   
« Mais ...»  
« écoute, il faut qu'on aille dans la dimension C-6 B233. »  
« Pourquoi faire ? »  
« je dois récupérer des champignons Gliz. J'en ai besoin pour mes expériences, c'est important, donc on parlera du reste plus tard, ok ? »  
« ok... on part quand ? » répondit Morty qui voyait bien que Rick fuyait la discussion.   
« immédiatement. » dit Rick en ouvrant un portail.   
Il passa à travers suivi de Morty.  
Ils débouchèrent dans une forêt inconnue.   
« bon, suis-moi je sais où aller pour trouver les champignons. » dit Rick en consultant sa carte holographique.   
« tu es déjà venu ici ? »  
« ouais, deux ou trois fois. »  
Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de tomber sur une clairière remplis des fameux champignons, Rick en ramassa plusieurs.   
« c'est bon Morty, on peut y aller... »  
Rick se retourna brusquement en entendant du bruit dans les buissons à côté d'eux.  
C'est alors qu'apparut une immeuse créature ressemblant à rhinocéros.  
« c'est quoi ça, Rick !? » demanda Morty.  
« Un Croktosaur ! Cours ! » répondit Rick en s'enfuiyant.   
Ils se mirent à courir poursuivit par l'hideuse créature.  
« Rick ! ouvre-toi un portail ! »  
« c'est ce que j'essaye de faire ! mais je crois que j'ai perdu le pisto-portail ! »  
« Quoi !!? »  
Rick l'attrapat soudainement par le bras.   
« viens ! on va grimper au haut de cet arbre ! on sera en sécurité ! » dit-il en désignant un arbre plus haut et large que les autres.   
Ils grimpèrent sur la branche la plus haute qu'ils pouvait attendre.   
« on fait quoi, maintenant ? » demanda Morty.  
« on attends qu'il se fatigue. » dit Rick en prenant une gorgée de whisky.  
« oh jeez ! ok Rick. »   
Ils attendirent et une heure passa. Morty observait Rick, il attendait avec patience buvant un peu de son whisky de temps en temps. Il se rapprocha doucement auprès de lui. Rick lui jeta un coup d'oeil, et il rougit.   
« on a une belle vue d'ici, non ? » commença Morty nerveusement pour entamer une discussion.  
« ouais...» fût la seule réponse qu'il reçut.   
« et donc... les champignons Gliz, ils poussent seulement ici ou ... » continua Morty.  
« Morty ! » s'énerva Rick.   
« je voulais juste faire la discussion, c'est tout...»   
« alors choisis un sujet plus intérressant. » dit Rick en prenant à nouveau une gorgée de whisky.   
Morty soupira mais n'abandonna pas, il se rapprocha encore et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rick. Ce dernier le laissa faire.   
Les heures passèrent, et le soleil commença à se coucher sur cette étrange planète et le Croktosaur était toujours là.  
Morty admirait la vue, puis leva les yeux vers Rick qui était assez indifférent à la beauté des couchers de soleil, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées et semblait fatigué d'attendre.  
Il l'embrassa sur la joue, et Rick se tourna vers lui. Morty lui sourit et Rick lui rendit son sourire. Puis, ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que le Croktosaur avait finit par partir.   
Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Ils descendirent de l'arbre, et retournèrent à la clairière des champignons pour y trouver le pisto-portail que Rick avait fait tomber quand il avait pris la fuite. Il ouvrit un portail et ils purent rentrer à la maison.   
Beth, Jerry, et Summer étaient assis sur le canapé du salon et ils regardaient la télé.   
« où étiez-vous passé ? on vous a chercher partout ! » s'exclama Jerry en se levant, dès qu'ils passèrent la porte d'entrée.   
« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! » répondit Rick.   
« Il a raison papa ! on vous a cherché partout ! vous avez raté le dîner. » ajouta Beth.   
« ce n'est pas grave. » répondit Rick en allant à la cuisine chercher une boîte de biscuits. Puis, il s'assit sur le canapé, en l'entamant.   
« c'est quoi cette émission débile que vous regarder ? » demanda-il en désignant la télé.   
« c'est Summer qui a choisit le programme. Moi je voulais voir Titanic...» dit Jerry.  
« c'est toi qui a choisit cette merde, Summer ? » demanda Rick.  
« Hé ! c'est ma série préférée ! ça raconte l'histoire d'une lycéenne Alex King qui tombe amoureuse du plus beau garçon de sa classe et après elle ... » explique Summer.  
« c'est bon ! je veux pas entendre la suite ! » l'interrompt Rick en changeant de chaîne pour sa série préféré à lui : grosses boules.   
Puis, il se tourna vers son petit-fils qui était toujours debout.   
« Morty ! reste pas planté là ! viens t'asseoir. »   
Morty obéit et s'assit à côté de Rick.   
« si tu veux des biscuits, sers- toi. » ajoute ce dernier en lui passant la boîte.   
« merci. » dit Morty en se servant. Il était affamé, ce n'était pas étonnant vu le temps qu'ils avaient passé à attendre le départ du Croktosaur.  
« Mais moi je veux finir ma série ! » s'exclama Summer.   
« Et moi je voulais voir Titanic ! » se lamenta Jerry.  
Beth soupira longuement.  
« bon, moi je vais me coucher. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.  
« très bien, moi aussi si c'est comme ça. » ajouta Jerry en suivant son épouse.  
« eh bien moi je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant d'avoir terminé mon émission, j'étais là avant vous ! » dit Summer à l'attention de Rick et Morty.   
« On s'en fout, lâche-nous Summer, on a eu une dure journée et on a besoin de se détendre maintenant. » lui répondit Rick sans même la regarder.   
« ouais, lâche-nous, Summer ! » renchérit Morty.  
« très bien ! mais vous allez me le payer ! » lança la jeune adolescente en montant dans sa chambre et claquant sa porte.  
« ouais,...Burps !... C'est ça ! » répondit Rick.   
Une fois seuls, Morty se blottit auprès de lui.   
« on est mieux que tout les deux, pas vrai Morty ? »   
« oh oui. Rien que toi et moi. »   
Ils regardèrent ensuite leur série en silence, jusqu'à ce que Morty pensa à quelque chose.  
« dis Rick, je peux te demander un service ? »   
« Dis toujours. »   
« euh...Eh bien... est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? »   
Rick haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Morty.  
« quoi ? ça va un peu vite pour moi Morty ! »   
« Ce n'est pas pour ce que tu penses ! »   
« c'est pour quoi alors ? » se moqua Rick.   
« je veux juste être auprès de toi, c'est tout.... comme la nuit dernière...» répondit Morty en rougissant.  
« OK, tu peux dormir dans ma chambre ce soir. »   
« vraiment ? merci Rick ! »   
« de rien, maintenant tais-toi j'essaye de regarder ma série. » 

1 heures après, alors que le générique défilé devant l'écran Rick éteingnit la télé.   
« Waouh, il était super cet épisode, hein Morty ? »   
« ouais carrément génial ! » 

Ils allèrent ensuite jusqu'à la chambre de Rick, discrètement en faisant attention à pas se faire prendre par le reste de la famille.   
une fois à l'intérieur, Rick verrouilla la porte à clé pour plus de sécurité. En effet, il aurait du mal à expliquer aux autres pourquoi Morty avait dormi dans sa chambre.   
Après, s'être mis en pyjamas ils allèrent se coucher dans le lit à peine assez grand pour eux deux.   
« Bonne nuit, Rick et merci. » 

« Bonne nuit, Morty. »


	5. confessions dans l'espace

Rick grogna en entendant son réveil sonner. Il l'éteignit et s'étira. Morty dormait toujours.   
Il caressa les cheveux du jeune garçon.  
« Morty c'est l'heure de se lever, Morty ? »  
Morty ouvrit les yeux lentement.  
« hum ? salut Rick. »   
Rick sourit.   
ils descendirent peu près pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.   
Ensuite, ils allèrent au garage travailler sur les expériences scientifique de Rick.   
« Quel aventure nous attend aujourd'hui ? » demanda Morty.   
« rien de spécial Morty. » répondit Rick en montant dans le vaisseau.   
Morty l'interrogea du regard.  
« Allez grimpe ! burps ! Morty ! »   
« Mais, tu viens de dire qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial aujourd'hui ? »  
« Morty ! pas d'aventure ne signifie pas qu'on ne peut pas aller faire un tour ! » s'exaspèra Rick.   
« ok, où allons-nous alors ? » demanda Morty en montant à bord.  
« tu verras bien ! » répondit Rick en démarrant.   
Ils voyagèrent à travers l'espace pendant un moment en silence, puis Rick enclencha le pilote automique.   
« Morty ? »  
« oui Rick ? »  
« en faites, je t'ai amené ici parce que, j'avais envie qu'on parle juste toi et moi....»  
« de quoi Rick ? »  
« bah de tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement entre nous ! »  
« Rick... je ne regrette rien et ne le regretterai jamais, je t'aime vraiment, tu sais ? c'est mon choix, après si tu ne m'aime pas, je comprendrai... »  
« vraiment Morty ? »  
« oui. »  
« très bien . je voulais en être sûr avant de faire ça....»  
Rick se pencha et embrassa Morty.   
une voix dans sa tête lui disait d'arrêter, que ce qu'il faisait était mal, mais il décida de l'ignora tout simplement.   
Morty tout en continuant à répondre au baiser de Rick, caressait ses cheveux bleus d'une main et de l'autre atteignit la ceinture de son pantalon.   
Rick le repoussa doucement.   
« non Morty...pas ici, pas maintenant.»  
Morty fût déçu, mais tenta de ne pas le montrer. Il entraîna Rick dans un autre baiser.   
Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques minutes aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre.   
« je t'aime Rick. »  
« je t'aime aussi, Morty. »

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, peu après.   
La maison était vide, apparement les autres était sorti.   
Morty sauta sur l'occassion.   
Il entraîna Rick dans sa chambre et l'embrassa.   
« profitons d'être seuls, Rick...»  
Rick poussa délicatement Morty sur le lit et l'embrassa à nouveau.   
« Morty, tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir aller aussi loin ? il n'y aura pas de retour possible, tu sais ? tu peux encore dire non. »  
« je te veux Rick, je te l'ai dit : c'est mon choix, je ne regretterai rien. »  
« bien. » répondit Rick en se débarrassant de sa blouse.   
Morty fit de même avec son tee-shirt.   
il frissonna au contact des doitgs de Rick sur sa peau. Il sentait son souffle chaud teintait d'alcool sur son visage, ses lèvres sur son cou.   
« Rick...» gémit-il.  
Ils finirent de se déhasbiller.  
Rick essayait d'être aussi doux que possible avec Morty, restant attentif au cas où son petit-fils changerait d'avis.   
Il le pénètra en douceur et commença son va-et-vient.  
« oh jeez Rick ! »  
« Morty...»

********************************************************************************

Jerry gara la voiture dans l'allée principal, puis il sorti suivi de Beth et de Summer qui portaient les courses.   
« vous voyez c'est sympa de faire les courses en famille de temps en temps. » dit Beth.   
« euh....oui bien sûr chérie. » répondit Jerry avec un sourire forcé.   
« ouais, si on veut. » répondit Summer tout en envoyant un message de son portable.   
« tiens, on dirait que papa et Morty ne sont pas encore rentrés de leur aventure, bon je vais quand même commencer à préparer le dîner, j'espère qu'ils rentreront plus tôt d'hier. » dit Beth en rangeant les courses.  
« mouais... » fit Jerry.   
à l'étage Rick et Morty commencèrent à se rhabiller ayant entendu que le reste de la famille était rentré, avant de sortir de la chambre Rick embrassa une dernière fois Morty.   
« on se voit au dîner. »  
« ok Rick. »  
Rick sortit et tomba sur Summer qui venait de monter pour aller dans sa chambre.   
« salut grand-père, vous êtes là , on pensait que vous étiez-pas encore rentrés toi et Morty.»  
« ouais, bah, on est là. »  
« vous avez vécu quoi comme aventure aujourd'hui ? »  
« bah, des trucs...burps ! avec des montres de l'espace...d'autres dimensions, ce...ce genre de choses, tu vois ? rien de nouveau...»  
« euh...ok grand-père...» répondit Summer qui trouvait que Rick agissait bizarrement. 

après le dîner, Morty attendit que tout le monde fût parti se coucher, puis il alla frappa tout doucement à la porte de la chambre de Rick.   
« Morty ? » l'interrogea Rick en ouvrant la porte.   
« eh bien, je me disais qu'on pourrait dormir ensemble...à nouveau. » dit Morty.   
Rick sourit et fit entrer Morty.

à partir de ce jour, Morty et Rick passèrent toutes leurs nuits ensemble, parfois dans la chambre de l'un, et parfois dans la chambre de l'autre, ils faisaient attention à ne pas se faire prendre, la journée ils continuaient leurs aventures et profiter de quelques moments d'intimité sur des planètes inconnues.   
Et c'est ainsi que passèrent quelques semaines...


	6. une vérité qui dérange

Cela faisait maintenant 5 mois que Rick et Morty avaient commencer leur relation secrète, sans que personne ne remarque rien.  
Beth et Jerry avaient décidé de passer un Week-end en amoureux pour tenter à nouveau de sauver leur mariage, laissant la maison entre les mains de Rick, Morty, et Summer.  
c'est samedi soir, Summer se prépare à sortir avec une amie à un concert, Rick et Morty attendent son départ pour être seuls.  
« bon, je suis prête, à plus tard les garçons, essayez de ne pas détruire la maison en mon absence, ok ? » déclara Summer.  
« t'inquiètes pas Summer...BURPS ! on sera sages comme des images, hein Morty ? » la rassura Rick en ce tournant vers Morty.  
« ouais...on sera sages...» répondit ce dernier en rougissant.  
Une fois que Summer fût partie, Rick dit :   
« enfin ! j'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais ! »  
« ouais, alors on fait quoi maintenant Rick ? »  
Rick sourit.  
« tu n'as pas une petite idée, M-Morty ? »  
Morty rougit et Rick l'embrassa.  
« Jeez Rick...»  
Morty entraîna Rick sur le canapé et se plaça au dessus de lui,   
il commença à enlever son T-shirt, mais Rick l'arrêta.  
« Rick...»   
« nous avons la soirée devant nous, M-Morty... prenons notre temps.»

PLUS LOIN : 

Summer marchait avec son amie Carla.  
« et là je lui dit : écoute t'es mignon Jason, mais je ne n'ai que faire d'une relation à sens unique...»  
« oh non ! » dit tout à coup Summer coupant la parole à son amie.  
« qu'il a t-il Summer ? »  
« j'ai oublié ma place de concert chez moi ! attends-moi ici, je cours la chercher et je reviens ! » dit Summer en courant vers sa maison.  
« ok, dépêche-toi ! » lui cria Carla.

Summer fit aussi vite qu'elle pût, elle arriva devant chez elle toute essouflée, elle chercha sa clé dans sa poche, la mit dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, elle alla dans la cuisine et prit le billet qu'elle avait laisser sur la table et le fourra dans sa poche.  
« tiens c'est bizarre, oû sont grand-père et Morty ? » pensa-elle.  
elle s'apprêta à sortir rejoindre son amie quand elle aperçut son frère sur le canapé.  
Elle s'approcha, et plaqua une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.  
Devant elle se trouvait son petit frère et son grand-père qui s'embrasser !   
« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI CE PASSE, ICI !!!!??? » hurla-elle.  
Rick et Morty sursautèrent et tombèrent sur le sol.  
« SUMMER !? » dirent-ils à l'unisson.  
« OH MON DIEU ! mais qu'est-ce vous faissiez !? »  
« S...S...SUMMER ! c'est pas ce que tu crois !!!! » paniqua Morty en se relevant.  
Rick restait silencieux.  
« Grand-père ! » cria Summer en ce plaçant face à lui.   
Rick soupira, et se leva à son tour.  
« heu...Morty ? »  
« Rick ? »  
« va falloir se débarasser de ta soeur... définitivement.» chuchota-il.  
« Rick !!!! » fit Morty au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
« ok, ok ! » répondit Rick, puis il se tourna vers Summer.  
Cette dernière s'effondra sur le canapé.   
Rick et Morty s'assirent chacun à un de ses côtés.  
Rick posa la main sur son épaule.  
« tu vas tout raconter à ta mère... n'est-ce pas ? »  
Summer se tourna vers son grand-père :  
« sauf si vous avez une bonne excuse et que ce n'est pas ce que je pensais. »  
Rick posa son regard sur Morty.  
Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration et dit :   
« Elle gardera le secret, Rick... de toute façon, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions...»  
« un lavage de cerveau ? » proposa Rick.  
« Rick...»   
« je plaisante, Morty... bon écoute Summer on va tout t'expliquer....»

après, avoir téléphoné à Carla pour la prévenir de ne pas l'attendre, Summer écouta attentivement toute l'histoire que racontèrent son frère et son grand-père.  
« donc... ça fait 5 mois que ça dure ? » demanda Summer à la fin du récit.  
« ouais...» répondit Morty.  
« et vous comptiez gardez ce secret pour toujours ? »  
« ouais... » répondit Morty.  
« et vous avez même coucher ensemble à plusieurs reprises ? »  
« BURPS ! ouais ...» répondit Rick.  
« et...vous dites que ... vous vous aimez sincèrement ? que c'est pas juste un fantasme pervers et temporaire ? »   
« ouais...» répondirent Rick et Morty.  
Summer soupira.  
« Summer, s'il te plait, dis rien à maman et papa ! » la supplia Morty.  
Summer se tourna vers son frère.  
« et pourquoi je dirais rien ? c'est ton grand-père Morty ! »  
« je sais ! »  
Summer se tourna vers Rick :   
« et toi !? comment peux-tu faire ça avec ton petit-fils !? »  
Rick fixa Summer.  
« ouais, bah... j'avais pas prévu ça dans ma vie m-m-moi n-non plus, je te signale ! mais, c'est fait ! a-a-alors maintenant faut vivre avec... »  
Summer monta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.  
« mon dieu ! que vas-t-on faire, Rick !??»  
« eh bien soit on nie et on fait enfermer Summer dans un asile psychiatrique... »  
« Rick ! »  
« soit on s'enfuit pour toujours avec le vaisseau. »  
« mais je ne veux pas quitter ma famille...»  
Rick soupira tristement.   
« dans ce cas on est foutu...»  
Le lendemain matin, Summer demanda à Rick et Morty de la rejoindre au salon.   
Elle les firent s'asseoir sur le canapé et se mit face à eux.  
« bon écoutez... je n'approuve en aucun cas ce que vous faites ! mais si je dis la vérité à maman et papa, je sais que ce serait terrible... alors d'accord je ne dirai rien, mais soyez honnête avec moi : allez-vous continuer cette relation...étrange...»  
Rick et Morty se consultèrent du regard.  
« Oui... »  
«d'accord, mais je ne veux plus connaître de détails à partir de maintenant, et si on part en mission tous les trois je ne veux pas vous voir vous...embrassez...ou ce genre de choses. »  
« d'accord, merci de tout mon coeur Summer ! » dit Morty.  
Summer lui sourit, puis elle ajouta à Rick :   
« tu as intérêt à prendre soin de mon frère , ok ? si j'apprends que tu as seulement profiter de lui, tu auras affaires à moi, compris ? »  
« euh...ok .» répondit Rick surprit du ton protecteur de Summer envers Morty.

PLUS TARD, LE SOIR :

Beth et Jerry rentrèrent de leur week-ends.  
« bonsoir, les enfants ça été en notre absence ? » demanda Beth.  
Rick, Morty, et Summer répondirent ensemble :   
« très bien...»  
« ravi de retrouver la maison en un seul morceau. » dit Jerry à Rick.  
« traiter moi d'irrésponsable tant que vous y êtes ! » répliqua Rick.  
Beth les interrompit :   
« PAPA ! JERRY ! ne commencez pas, comment c'est passé le concert ma chérie ? »  
« heu... c'était génial ! » répondit Summer.  
« tant mieux, et toi Morty ? ça été ? »  
« ouais, j'ai passé un bon week-end...»  
« c'est bien. » dit Beth.

la vie reprit son cours chez les smith, comme si rien ne c'était passé.   
Summer commença à s'habituer à l'étrange relation qui unissait son frère et son grand-père.  
leurs aventures continuait, et les jours passait...


	7. savoir prendre les bonnes décisions

Jerry Smith débarqua dans le salon où le reste de la famille était occupé à regarder la télévision.   
« écoutez-moi tout le monde ! » s'exclama-il en se placant devant la TV.   
« Jerry, dégagez vous n'êtes pas transparent. » dit Rick.  
Jerry lui lança un regard, mais ne dit rien et continua :   
« je me disais : nous sommes une famille, donc pourquoi ne fait-on jamais rien ensemble ? »  
« comme quoi ? » demanda Summer.  
« comme des jeux, ou des sorties. »  
« parce que on s'en fout ! » répliqua Rick.  
« PAPA ! »   
« quoi Beth ? j'ai pas raison ? »  
« non, je suis d'accord avec Jerry. »  
« oh mais Beth ! enfin ! »  
« et donc je me disais qu'on pourait aller au musée cet après-midi, puis qu'on irait manger un bon hamburger après ! alors, qu'en dites-vous ? » demanda Jerry.  
« excellente idée. » dit Beth.  
« oui, pourquoi pas après tout. » dit Morty.  
« bon, ok. » soupira Summer.  
« sans moi ! » dit Rick.

 

un peu plus tard : 

Beth, Jerry, Summer, Morty et Rick était occupé à admirer les tableaux et autres merveilles du musée.  
Rick avala une grande gorgée de whisky et Beth lui donna un coup de coude.  
« papa, tu peux pas te saoûler ici ! »  
« ça m'aide à tenir le coup pour ce stupide après-midi en famille ! » répliqua Rick.  
Beth roula des yeux au ciel, puis alla rejoindre Summer et Jerry qui admiraient une sculpture ancienne. Morty en profiter pour se rapprocher de Rick.  
« Rick, fais un effort pour papa... »  
« mais M...m...Morty ! on pourrait être en train de vivre milles aventures tout les deux ! et...et à la place on est coincé ici ! »  
« je sais...mais fais-le pour moi , ok ? »  
« mmmh.....burps ! ok, M...Morty , pour toi...»  
après, la visite au musée ils allèrent à un fast-food pour manger, et rentrèrent à la maison.   
dès qu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, Rick se dirigia vers le garage.   
« ce fût une magnifique journée en famille ! » s'exclama Jerry.  
« c'est ça...» marmonna Rick.  
Morty le suivi.  
une fois au garage, Morty dit :   
« tu exagères Rick ! c'était pas si mal ! »  
Rick soupira.  
« ouais, ok Morty, j'avoue que c'était pas trop mal...»  
Morty serra Rick dans ses bras :   
« ah ! tu vois. »  
Rick embrassa Morty.   
« j'avais envie de faire ça toute la journée. » dit Rick.  
« oh Rick... »  
ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, et Rick assis Morty sur la table du garage pour le mettre à sa hauteur.   
« Rick...alllons dans ma chambre... »  
« non...M..Morty...restons ici , c'est plus sûr...ta famille n'est pas encore couché... »  
« Rick...j'ai envie de toi...maintenant. »  
« moi aussi, MOrty.... »  
Rick défit la ceinture de son pantalon et Morty baissa le sien, tout en continuant à s'embrasser.  
« oh...Rick....»  
c'est à ce moment là que la porte du garage s'ouvrit en grand.  
« hé fiston, j'ai oublié de te montrer le superbe porte-clé que j'ai ramené du musée.....»  
Jerry resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui.  
son fils et son beau-père à moitié nus en train de s'embrasser.   
« Q...Que se...quoi ? mais.... »  
« papa ! » s'écria Morty.   
Rick se rhabilla en vitesse et dit :   
« Jerry, restez calme, ok ? »  
Jerry reprit ses esprits.  
« espèce de... ! » hurla-il en s'élançant vers Rick.  
Ce dernier attrapa son pisto-portail et en ouvrit un sous les pieds de Jerry qui disparut.  
« papa ! oh non ! JEEZ RICK ! que...que vas-on faire !!? » paniqua Morty.  
« rhabille toi et suis-moi. » ordonna Rick.  
Morty obéit et suivi Rick qui s'installa devant la télé.  
« Rick...? »  
« assis-toi, Morty. »  
Morty s'assit et demanda :   
« et...et pour papa ? »  
« toi et moi ne savont pas où il se trouve si ta mère nous interroge. »  
« attends...QUOI ???»  
« Morty ! sois réaliste ! il connait notre secret !! »  
« mais où l'a-tu envoyé !? »  
« sur une planète derserte, à des millions d'années lumières d'ici.»  
« mais Rick...c'est mon père... »   
Morty sentait les larmes lui montait aux yeux.  
« et maitenant c'est un danger pour nous ! si je le fais revenir, on devras s'enfuir pour toujours ! tu...tu préfères ça ? »  
« non ! mais...»  
« alors, tais-toi Morty ! de toute façon ce n'était qu'un pauvre imbécile.»  
Morty sentit la colère montait en lui.   
« tu sais quoi, Rick ? j'avais raison en faites, tu n'es qu'un sale égoiste qui ne pense qu'à toi ! »  
Rick fronça les sourcils.   
« c'est toi qui a commencé tout ça ! c'est de ta faute ce qui arrive à ton père ! »  
« quoi ?! »   
« parfaitement ! c'est toi qui a commencé a éprouvé ses sentiments pour moi, j'ai essayé de te raisonner et tu n'as rien voulu entendre ! »  
« parce que je t'aime ! »  
« et bien dans ce cas choisis qui tu aimes le plus moi ou ton père ? car une chose est sûr on ne pourra pas vivre sous le même toit maintenant qu'il sait ! »  
Morty se leva du canapé et se dirigia vers sa chambre.  
« Morty, tu ne sais pas où est ton père ? je ne le trouve pas. » demanda Beth en passant devant son fils.  
ce denier posa son regard sur Rick puis sur sa mère, et répondit :   
« non maman...je...je ne sais pas où il est. »  
« ok, ça ne fait rien, il est peut-être sorti. bonne nuit trésor. » dit-elle en allant dans sa chambre.  
Morty fit de même en claquant la porte.  
rester seul en bas, Rick soupira et se prit la tête à deux mains.  
puis, il se leva et alla voir Morty.  
« sors de ma chambre Rick ...»  
« Morty ! arrête de faire l'enfant ! »  
« Rick, je viens de perdre mon père, comment veux-tu que je réagisse !? »  
« Morty, écoute...il n'y pas des milliers de solutions...soit on vit sans père, soit on s'enfuit très loin... »  
« peut-être qu'il comprendra ? si je lui explique... comme avec Summer ? »  
« Morty ! comment tu vas expliquer à ton père que tu es amoureux de ton grand-père et que tu couches avec lui ! »  
Morty soupira.   
« il ne survivra pas longtemps seul sur cette planète.... tu sais Rick ? »  
« je sais...bonne nuit Morty. » dit Rick en sortant de la chambre.  
Rick soupira, et se laissa tomber le long de la porte. il se rendit compte qu'il aimait trop Morty pour lui faire du mal. il se leva et savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire...


	8. une présence absente

Morty se réveille d'une nuit où il avait peu dormi.  
il s'habille et descend rejoindre sa famille craignant les réactions de Summer et Beth quand elles verront que Jerry n'est toujours pas rentré...   
mais en arrivé en bas, Morty aperçoit...  
son père.   
Jerry est assis sur le canapé, à ses côtés Summer et sa mère qui ont l'air de pleurer.  
« PAPA...!? » s'écrie Morty d'une voix étranglée.   
Jerry se lève et se précipite vers lui, Morty s'attends à ce que son père le frappe, mais non il le serre dans ses bras.   
Beth et Summer s'approchent d'eux.   
« Jerry, viens je vais te préparer à manger...» dit Beth en le tenant par le bras, en s'éloignant elle jette un regard furieux sur Morty, et il comprend qu'elle sait...   
« Summer ! qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande Morty, une fois leurs parents partis.  
« tu le sais parfaitement Morty ! ça devait finir mal! comment as-tu pu laisser grand-père Rick faire ça à papa !? »  
à ce moment, Morty ouvre grands les yeux car il manque quelqu'un...  
« Summer... où est Rick ? »  
sa grande soeur change de ton :   
« Morty... il... enfin, écoute papa nous a tout raconter... apparement Rick est allé le chercher sur cette monstrueuse planète, il se rappelle d'avoir vu Rick puis un grand noir l'a enhahi, grand-père l'a sans doute drogué ou assommé , puis il s'est réveillé sur le canapé...quand à Rick, il...il a pris la fuite avant que nous nous réveillons...»  
« quoi...? non ! »  
Morty s'élance vers le garage suivi par Summer.   
« Morty ! »  
ce dernier arrive au garage et voit que le vaisseau a disparu... Rick est parti, et cette fois il ne reviendra pas.   
Morty s'écroule à genoux en larmes.  
« non, pas ça...»  
Summer se rapprocha doucement de son frère.  
« il...il a laissé ça dans ma chambre pour toi,il se disait que papa et maman auraient pu la trouver dans la tienne... »   
elle lui tendit une envellope, Morty s'empressa de l'ouvrir : 

 

Morty, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça, je sais que ce n'est pas seulement de ta faute c'est de la mienne aussi, ensemble nous avons fait des choix qu'ils nous faut désormais assumer, je sais que ton père compte à tes yeux et que tu l'aimes autant que moi, il finira par m'oublier et te pardonner, ne t'en fais pas, je sais qu'il t'était difficile de faire un choix entre lui et moi, donc je l'ai fait à ta place, j'ai pris le pisto-portail et le vaisseau, pas la peine d'essayer de me retrouver Morty, oublie-moi, c'était une erreur, vis ta vie, tu es jeune et tu as de grandes choses à accomplir, tu mérites d'être heureux.  
affectueusement, Rick. 

 

bien plus loin dans l'espace infini, un vaisseau flotte au loin de la terre,   
l'homme qui le conduit est ivre et malheureux, il atterrit sur une planète inconnue.   
quand il ouvre la portière, de nombreuses bouteilles vides roulent hors du vaisseau.   
une ombre ailé s'approche de lui.   
« bienvenue mon cher ami, Tammy t'a préparé un délicieux repas qui t'attends. »  
« merci de m'accueillir chez toi, Condorman.»  
« tout le plaisir est pour moi. » répond l'homme-oiseau.

une nouvelle vie commence pour Rick Sanchez, loin de ceux qu'il aime, et loin de Morty, une vie bien solitaire.


	9. la vie doit continuer

Deux mois avait passé depuis que Rick était parti, la famille Smith avait repris une vie normale, Morty essayer encore de se remettre de la disparition de Rick qui lui manquer terriblement.   
Beth vient frapper à la chambre de son fils.   
\- c'est moi chéri...  
\- entre Maman.   
Beth entre et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Morty.   
\- Morty, écoute... je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle.   
\- à propos de ?  
\- à propos de ce qui c'est passé entre toi et... Rick.  
\- on en a déjà parlé Maman...  
\- oui , mais j'aimerai qu'on parle plus en profondeur.  
\- c'est à dire ? demanda Morty en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- j'aimerai savoir si toi et Rick , vous avez fait plus de vous embrasser.  
\- tu veux dire , si on a eu des relations sexuelles ? c'est ça ?  
-oui.  
\- pourquoi tu veux savoir ça maintenant ?   
\- avant je préférerais ne pas savoir,mais maintenant je me dis qu'on devrait en parler. et puis...ton père et moi pensons que tu devrais voir un psychologue...  
\- un psy !?  
\- oui, pour en parler. ça te ferait du bien.   
Morty se leva.   
\- Maman ! je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais voir un psy pour cette histoire !   
\- Morty , calme-toi , n'oublie pas que c'est de ton grand-père qu'on parle !   
Morty s'élança hors de la chambre furieux et descendit au salon, suivi de sa mère.  
Jerry et Summer étaient en train de regarder la télévision.   
\- alors ? comment ça c'est passé ? chuchota Jerry à Beth.   
\- il ne veut rien entendre.. répondit Beth.   
Morty s'apprêta à sortir à l'extérieur quand Beth l'interpella :   
\- Morty , tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, la semaine prochaine nous allons prendre rendez-vous avec un spécialiste, c'est pour ton bien...   
Morty excèdé se retourne et vint se placer devant sa famille.  
\- j'en ai assez de vous entendre dire que j'ai un problème ! j'aime Rick ! et il m'aime aussi !   
vous allez devoir vous y faire !!!   
\- Morty !!! pour la vingtième fois, ce n'est pas de l'amour !!! s'énerva Jerry.  
\- vous....v..vous n'en savez rien ! ok ? vous ne le connaissez pas comme je le connais ! hurla Morty.   
\- MORTY ! s'il te plait, il faut accepter que cette relation n'était pas saine... tenta Summer.  
Vous ne comprenez rien ! je... je vous déteste !!! je vous déteste tous !!   
s'écria Morty. il partit se réfugier dans la chambre de Rick, où son souvenir était bien présent. il s'assit sur le lit, retenant ses larmes.  
cette fois-ci il ne reviendra pas...  
Morty esssuya les larmes qui avait coulé, en voyant Summer le rejoindre.   
\- hey Morty... sérieusement il faut que tu l'oublie...  
\- j'essaie Summer, mais... je n'y arrive pas.  
\- Morty.. je.. je ne t'ai jamais vu aimer quelqu'un comme tu aimes Rick... c'est fou.. dit Summer en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.   
\- pas même Jessica. ajouta-elle en souriant.   
Morty sourit à son tour.   
\- c'est vrai.. pas même Jessica.. Summer, tu sais.. Rick m'aime vraiment...il..il n'a pas profiter de moi, je..je suis celui qui a tout commencer.  
\- oui, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il soit ton grand-père , Morty...  
\- je sais...  
Summer serra fort Morty dans ses bras. 

 

ce soir-là, Morty ne trouva pas le sommeil, il repensa à ce que ses parents lui avaient dit à propos de l'emmener voir un psychologue, cela le rendait furieux.   
il descendit au garage, et se rappela tous les bons moments passé auprès de Rick, Puis il eut une idée. Rick avait laissé derrière lui la plupart de ses inventions, peut-être que l'une d'elle lui permettrait de le retrouver ? Pleins d'espoir, il se mit à fouiller un peu partout. mais au bout d'un moment, il abandonna. Rick s'était vraiment assuré que Morty ne puisse pas le retrouver. il s'écroula en larmes, il savait qu'il allait devoir affronter la vérité.   
puis il se souvient... de la fois où ils ont détruit leur dimension, où ils ont remplacés leurs doubles morts, quand ils les ont enterrés à deux pas de leur maison, dans leur jardin... 

et si ce Rick possèdait un autre pisto-portail sur lui, au moment où on l'a enterré ? 

à nouveau plein d'espoir, il courut chercher une pelle et commencer à creuser jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le cadavre de son grand-père. bien qu'il eut la nausée rien qu'en le voyant il se força à fouiller ses poches. et là il le trouva... un autre pisto-portail.   
fou de joie, Morty reboucha le trou, courut à sa chambre ,s'habilla, prit quelques affaires dans un sac à dos, et il fut prêt.  
il fit également une liste des endroits possible où trouver Rick et laissa un mot pour sa famille dans sa chambre. Puis, il ouvrit un portail et sans aucune hésitation, il le traversa. 

 

à l'autre bout de la galaxie ..... 

 

Rick vivait toujours chez Condorman, il passait ses journées à boire, déprimer, et regarder la télévision inter-cablé qu'il avait installé.   
il regardait justement une autre de ses émissions avec son ami, quand Tammy les appela pour déjeuner.   
tous les trois s'installèrent à table.   
\- bon appétit à vous. dit Tammy.   
\- merci, je suis toujours ravi de partager un repas avec la femme de ma vie qui cuisine merveilleusement bien et mon meilleur ami. dit Condorman.   
\- ooh toi ! fit Tammy en l'embrassant. puis elle se tourna vers Rick.   
\- tu ne manges pas ?   
\- oh, je n'ai pas vraiment faim tu sais...   
Tammy soupira.   
\- Rick, écoute... ça fait 2 mois, il faut que tu oublie cette histoire...   
\- Tammy a raison mon ami, cesse d'y penser. ajouta Condorman.  
\- ouais, je sais mais...j... j'ai vraiment déconner sur ce coup... c'est mon petit-fils... à quoi je penser...  
Rick s'enfouit le visage dans ses mains. Condorman posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami.   
\- cesse de te tourmenter, tu as fait le bon choix, Morty va reprendre une vie normale avec sa famille, il faut juste que tu arrives à surmonter ça.   
Rick soupira.   
\- ouais, tu as raison.   
\- bien , maintenant mangeons avant que ça refroidisse. dit Tammy. 

 

CHEZ LES SMITH : 

 

\- Jerry ! Morty a fait une fugue ! s'écria Beth en courant dans la salle à manger.  
\- QUOI !? manqua de s'étrangler Jerry en buvant son café.   
\- je suis allée le chercher pour qu'il prenne son petit déjeuner et j'ai trouvé ça ! dit-elle en montrant la note que Morty avait laissé. Jerry la lut à voix haute : 

\- cher maman, papa, et Summer,   
je pars retrouver Rick, j'ai essayé de vivre sans lui mais c'est impossible.  
je suis tellement désolé , je vous aime tous fort.   
Morty

 

\- oh non ... fit Summer.


	10. retrouvailles

Quelque part dans la galaxie, Rick, Condorman et Tammy regardaient la télé inter-cablé.  
\- c'est fou ce qu'il existe comme programme débile à travers la galaxie ! contasta Tammy.   
\- ouais..Burps! lui répondit Rick en buvant une gorgée de la bière qu'il tenait.   
on entendit sonner à la porte.   
\- je vais ouvrir. dit Tammy en se levant.   
\- j...je comprend rien à..à ce jeu télévisé ! s'énerva Rick.   
\- ils..ils sont sensé trouver les réponses ou bien les questions, et..et puis..bURPS.. pourquoi tiennent-ils des ananas ? tu sais quoi ? en..e..en fait je veux pas comprendre ! ça te dérange si je change de chaîne, Condorman ?   
\- non, fais comme tu veux mon ami. répondit Condorman.   
\- Rick... l'appella Tammy.   
\- quoi ? demanda Rick se tournant vers Tammy qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
\- il... il a quelqu'un pour toi...   
C'est alors que devant le regard ébahi de Rick, s'avança Morty.   
\- Hey Rick...   
Rick lâcha sa canette qui se répandit sur le sol.   
-M...M..MORTY !?   
Morty s'avança vers Rick et le serra dans ses bras. Rick ne bougea pas sous l'effet de la surprise. puis, Morty lui balança son poing dans l'estomac. Rick se courba sous la douleur.   
\- aarh ! Morty ! T..tu es de venu fou ou quoi !?  
\- ça , c'est pour m'avoir abandonné !!! s'écria Morty, les larmes aux yeux.   
Rick soupira et se redressa.   
\- Morty, je...j'ai fait ça pour toi... tu n'avais pas à choisir entre ton père et moi... c'était une erreur de faire...ce que nous avons fait...je...je n'aurai jamais dû te céder...  
\- donc, ce qui il y a entre nous c'est juste une ERREUR ! s'écria Morty furieux.   
\- pour moi c'est de l'amour, Rick !!!   
\- Morty ! tu es mon petit-fils, de quel amour tu parles !? c'est n'importe quoi...  
\- Rick...j...je t'ai dejà dit que .. je n'en avais rien à faire que tu sois mon grand-père...je pensais que c'était ok entre nous !   
\- il...il n'y a rien d'ok, Morty.. tu dois vivre ta vie, tu dois trouver quelqu'un que tu mérites et ... surtout qui te mérite...pas comme moi...  
Condorman et Tammy qui assistaient silencieusement à la scène décidèrent d'intervenir.   
Condorman se placa entre Rick et Morty et leur dit :   
\- Rick, Morty, vous savez, quand j'ai annoncé Tammy comme étant ma fiancée et future femme, beaucoup de gens ont parlé sur notre diffèrence d'âge et le fait que nous venons pas de la même espèce. mais ça ne nous a jamais touché ou blessé, car nous savons que seul notre amour sincère compte. je sais que pour vous c'est plus diffèrent car vous êtes parent proche, mais sachez que il a sans doute quelque part dans la galaxie ou on pourrait vous acceptez tel que vous êtes, une planète ou une dimension les lois sont diffèrentes. mais assumer cette relation, cela signifira vous mettre beaucoup de gens à dos, votre famille refusera de vous voir ou vous parler. vous devrez vivre avec les consèquences de vos actes, et vous vivrez sans doute caché la plupart du temps. donc sachez qu'importe le choix que vous ferez il sera difficile et compliqué, mais quoi que vous choissisez , sachez que moi et Tammy seront là pour vous soutenir.   
\- oui, faites ce que votre coeur vous dicte. personellement je n'approuve pas le fait que quelqu'un puisse coucher avec son petit-fils , mais si votre amour est sincère c'est à vous de choisir la vie que vous voulez. ajouta Tammy à la fin du monologue de Condorman.   
\- Morty.   
\- oui Condorman ?  
\- réfléchis-bien avant de choisir la vie que tu veux vivre.   
-d..d'accord.  
Morty réfléchit un moment aux paroles de Condorman puis il se tourna vers Rick.   
\- R..Rick... q'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
\- Morty.. je ne peux pas continuer avec toi.. j'ai fait énormement de choses immorales dans ma vie.. mais je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal...   
\- je suis désolée aussi Rick... car je ne vais pas te laisser..j..je t'aime....j.je veux être avec toi, même si ça implique que ma famille ne voudra plus me parler.. tu as changé ma vie Rick, nos aventures et tout le reste, je ne veux plus de ma vie d'avant...  
-M..MORTY...  
c'est pas toi qui disait Rick et Morty ensemble pour toujours, Rick et Morty pendant cent ans , rien que Rick et Morty ? continua Morty, alors que les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.   
\- oh Morty... Rick se pencha et le serra dans ses bras. il eut un long silence.   
\- Je t'aime Rick... dit finalement Morty.  
-j..j..je t'aime aussi, M..Morty... mais es-tu vraiment sur de ce que tu fais ?  
\- je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr.   
Rick sourit au dessus de l'épaule de Morty.   
\- bien.. alors je peux t'assurer que tant que tu seras avec moi personne ne te fera de peine ou de mal.   
Condorman et Tammy se regardèrent et ils sourirent.  
mais malgré la joie qu'il ressentait, Rick se demanda se qu'ils allairent devenir.   
\- vous pouvez rester chez nous le temps de trouver un endroit ou aller. dit Tammy.  
\- merci beaucoup. répondit Morty.   
le soir, ils mangèrent ensemble un succulent repas préparé par Tammy puis chacun se souhaita bonne nuit et regagna sa chambre. Morty allait partager la chambre d'ami que Condorman avait donné à Rick. aussitôt dans la chambre, Morty attrapa Rick par sa blouse et l'embrassa. il avait attendu ça depuis si longtemps. Rick caressa les cheveux du garçon.   
\- Rick..je .. j'ai envie de toi...maintenant.   
\- tu es sûr, Morty ?   
\- bon sang, Rick ! arrête de me demander tout le temps si je suis sûr ! je sais ce que je veux, je ne suis plus un enfant !   
\- bien dans ce cas...   
Rick verrouilla la porte et rejoignit Morty sur le lit. ils s'embrassèrent et Morty attrapa la boucle de ceinture de Rick et la défit.   
\- toujours aussi impatient, Mmoorty.  
\- la ferme, Rick.   
\- tu m'as tant manqué.. dit Rick entre deux baisers.   
\- et toi donc !   
de leur chambre Condorman et Tammy entendirent bien du bruit ce soir-là, et eurent bien du mal à s'endormir, mais quel importance si leurs amis était heureux c'était le principal. et de si belles retrouvailles valent bien une nuit blanche.


End file.
